Dzieci kapitana Granta/33
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Dzieci kapitana Granta Ayrton. Słowa te wywołały zdumienie, trudne do opisania. Glenarvan zerwał się ze swego siedzenia a odpychając stołek, zawołał. — Kto to powiedział? — Ja — odrzekł jeden ze służących Paddy O'Moore'a, siedzący na końcu stołu. — Ty, Ayrtonie — rzekł kolonista, niemniej jak Glenarvan zdziwiony. — Ja — odpowiedział Ayrton głosem wzruszonym, lecz pewnym — ja, Szkot równie dobry jak wy, milordzie; ja, jeden z rozbitków okrętu Britannia. Oświadczenie to wstrząsnęło obecnymi. Marja Grant nawpół omdlała ze wzruszenia, nawpół umierająca z radości, padła w objęcia lady Heleny. John Mangles, Robert i Paganel, zrywając się ze swych miejsc, poskoczyli ku temu, którego Paddy O'Moore nazywał Ayrtonem. Był to człowiek czterdziestopięcioletni, o twarzy ponurej, którego bystre spojrzenie kryło się pod gęstemi brwiami. Pomimo chudości ciała, siłę musiał mieć niezwykłą. Cały, jakby złożony tylko z kości i nerwów, nie tracił widocznie, według wyrażenia szkockiego, czasu na tuczenie swego ciała. Wzrost średni, barki szerokie, postawa pewna, twarz inteligentna i energiczna korzystnie za nim przemawiały, mimo ostrych nieco rysów. Sympatję tę zwiększały jeszcze świeże ślady nędzy, wyryte na jego obliczu. Widać było, że cierpiał wiele i długo, chociaż zdawał się być człowiekiem zdolnym znieść cierpienia, a nawet je zwalczyć. Takie od pierwszego wejrzenia zrobił wrażenie na lordzie i jego towarzyszach. Glenarvan zarzucił go pytaniami, na które chętnie odpowiadał; widocznie obaj jednakowem przejęci byli wrażeniem. Dlatego też pierwsze pytania Glenarvana były bezładne, jakby bezwiedne. — Jesteś jednym z tych rozbitków? — zapytał. — Tak jest, milordzie, byłem kwatermistrzem na okręcie kapitana Granta — odpowiedział Ayrton. — I ocaliłeś się wraz z nim po rozbiciu waszego statku? — Nie, milordzie, nie. W tej okropnej chwili byłem z nim rozłączony, porwany z pokładu i rzucony na brzeg. — Nie jesteś więc jednym z dwu majtków, o których nasz dokument wspomina? — Nie. Nie wiedziałem o żadnym dokumencie. Kapitan rzucił go w morze wtedy już widać, gdy mnie na okręcie nie było. — Ależ kapitan, kapitan? — Myślałem, że utonął, że poszedł na dno oceanu wraz z całą osadą. Sądziłem, że sam tylko ocalałem. — A przecież sam powiedziałeś, że kapitan Grant żyje. — Nie, ja powiedziałem: jeżeli kapitan jest przy życiu... — I dodałeś: "to z pewnością żyje na ziemi australijskiej". — I rzeczywiście nie może się gdzie indziej znajdować. — Więc nie wiesz, gdzie on jest? — Nie, milordzie — powtarzam raz jeszcze, że sądziłem, iż utonął, lub rozbił się gdzie o skały; od was się dopiero dowiaduję, że może się przy życiu dotąd jeszcze znajduje. — Nic zatem nie wiesz? — pytał Glenarvan z widocznym niepokojem. — Nic, milordzie, prócz tego, że jeśli żyje, to musi być w Australji. — Gdzież się rozbił wasz okręt? — zapytał wtedy milczący dotąd Mac Nabbs. Od tego pytania należało zacząć. Zmieszany niespodzianką Glenarvan, chcąc się co prędzej dowiedzieć, gdzie jest kapitan Grant, zapomniał spytać, gdzie się okręt rozbił. Od tej chwili rozmowa, aż dotąd nielogiczna i bez porządku, stała się rozsądną i konsekwentną, a wskutek tego wkrótce też najdrobniejsze szczegóły tej smutnej i zagadkowej historji zaczęły się przedstawiać jaśniej i dokładniej słuchaczom. Na zapytanie majora, Ayrton tak odpowiedział: — Gdy porwany byłem z pokładu, okręt pędził ku wybrzeżu australijskiemu, oddalonemu już tylko o dwa węzły (dwieście czterdzieści sążni); tam też się rozbił. — Pod trzydziestym siódmym stopniem szerokości? — zapytał John Mangles. — Pod trzydziestym siódmym stopniem — odpowiedział Ayrton. — Na wybrzeżu zachodniem? — Przeciwnie; na wybrzeżu wschodniem — odrzekł żywo kwatermistrz. — Którego dnia? — W nocy 27-go czerwca 1862 r. — Tak, tak właśnie! — zawołał Glenarvan. — Widzisz więc, milordzie — dodał Ayrton — że miałem prawo mówić, iż jeżeli kapitan Grant żyje, to w Australji, a nie gdzie indziej szukać go należy. — Więc będziemy szukali, znajdziemy go i ocalimy, mój bracie! — zawołał Paganel. — Ach! nieoceniony dokumencie! — mówił dalej naiwnie — trzeba przyznać, że wpadłeś w ręce ludzi bardzo przezornych! Nikt zapewne nie słyszał pochlebczych słów Paganela. Glenarvan, lady Helena, Marja i Robert otoczyli Ayrtona, ściskając czule jego dłonie. Zdawało się wszystkim, że obecność tego człowieka jest pewnym zakładem ocalenia Harry Granta; skoro bowiem majtek uniknął niebezpieczeństw rozbicia, dlaczegóżby kapitan nie miał wyjść zdrów i cały z tej przygody? Ayrton wciąż powtarzał, że kapitan Grant musi być przy życiu tak samo, jak on. Gdzie? Tego nie wiedział, ale niezawodnie na tym lądzie. Odpowiadał na tysiące zapytań bacznych i oględnych. Gdy mówił, miss Marja trzymała go za ręce. Był przecież jednym z towarzyszów jej ojca, był marynarzem z okrętu Britannia. Żył obok kapitana Harry Granta, dzielił z nim trudy i niebezpieczeństwa podróży! Marja nie mogła oderwać wzroku od tej surowej postaci. Płakała ze zbytku szczęścia! Aż dotąd nikomu nie przyszło przez myśl wątpić o prawdomówności i tożsamości Ayrtona. Tylko major i John Mangles, mniej ufni, zadawali sobie pytanie, czy słowa Ayrtona zasługują na zupełną wiarę? Niespodziane jego spotkanie mogło obudzić podejrzenia. Zaiste Ayrton cytował daty i fakta drobiazgowo; lecz szczegóły mogą być dokładne, a nie stanowić pewności; wiadomo wreszcie, że kłamstwa odznaczają się właśnie dokładnością szczegółów. Mac Nabbs powstrzymał się więc z powzięciem zdania. John Mangles przeciwnie wkrótce pozbył się wątpliwości i uwierzył, że Ayrton był towarzyszem Granta, szczególniej, gdy usłyszał, co mówi z Marją o jej ojcu. Ayrton znał doskonale Marję i Roberta. Widział ich oboje w Glasgowie przy odjeździe okrętu Britannia; przypomniał ich obecność na pożegnalnem śniadaniu, jakie kapitan dla swych przyjaciół dawał na pokładzie okrętu. Znajdował się tam szeryf Mac-Intyre; dziesięcioletniego naówczas Roberta powierzono opiece sternika Dicka Turnera, któremu się chłopczyna wymknął potajemnie i wdzierać się począł na jeden z masztów. — Prawda, prawda! — wołał Robert. Ayrton przypomniał tysiące drobnych zdarzeń, nie przywiązując do nich takiej wagi, jaką im dawał John Mangles. Gdy ustawał, Marja słodkim swym głosem nagliła: — Jeszcze, panie Ayrton, jeszcze mów nam o naszym biednym ojcu! Kwatermistrz czynił zadość tym życzeniom. Glenarvan nie chciał mu przerywać, choć miał dwadzieścia pytań ważniejszych; lady Helena powstrzymywała go, wskazując na radosne wzruszenie dziewczęcia. W tej rozmowie właśnie Ayrton opowiedział historję Britanji i jej podróż przez ocean Spokojny. Marja znała większą część tych szczegółów, bo wiadomości z okrętu dochodziły aż do maja roku 1862. W ciągu jednego roku Harry Grant zawijał do głównych brzegów Oceanji i był na Hebrydach, w Nowej Gwinei, w Nowej Zelandji i Nowej Kaledonji, walcząc dość często ze złą wolą władz angielskich, bo o jego okręcie rozesłano wiadomości do kolonij brytańskich. Jednakże znalazł pewien punkt na zachodniem wybrzeżu Papuazji, zdatny, jak mu się zdawało, do założenia tam osady szkockiej, o której powodzeniu nie wątpił. W rzeczy samej dobry i dostatecznie zaopatrzony przystanek na drodze z wysp Moluckich do Filipińskich mógł ściągnąć wiele okrętów, tem więcej, gdy przekopanie kanału Sueskiego uczyni niepotrzebną podróż dokoła Przylądku Dobrej Nadziei. Harry Grant był jednym z propagujących w Anglji wielkie dzieło Lessepsa i nie mieszał namiętności politycznych z wielką sprawą międzynarodową. Po zwiedzeniu Papuazji, okręt nabrał jeszcze zapasów żywności w Callao i opuścił ten port dnia 30-go maja 1862 r. z zamiarem powrócenia do Europy przez ocean Indyjski i około Przylądka. W trzy tygodnie po jego odjeździe straszna burza nawiedziła okręt; dla ocalenia go zwalono maszty; woda przeciekać poczęła szparą, której nie można było zatkać. Osada, z sił wyczerpana, nie podołała pompowaniu. Przez ośm dni okręt był igraszką huraganu. Wkrótce woda w okręcie doszła do sześciu stóp wysokości i zatapiała go powoli. Szalupy wszystkie wprzód już woda uniosła. Trzeba było ginąć wraz ze statkiem, gdy nagle w nocy 27-go czerwca, jak to Paganel doskonale zrozumiał, spostrzeżono wschodni brzeg Australji. Zaraz potem okręt uderzył o brzeg; straszne to było wstrząśnienie — i w tej to właśnie chwili Ayrton, porwany falą i uniesiony na morze, stracił przytomność. Gdy przyszedł do siebie, znajdował się w ręku dzikich krajowców, wlokących go w głąb lądu. Odtąd nic już nie słyszał o Britanji i nie bez przesady domyślał się, że okręt poszedł na dno ze wszystkiem u podwodnych skał przy Twofoldbay. Na tem kończyło się opowiadanie, tyczące się kapitana Granta, wywołujące niejednokrotnie bolesne wykrzykniki słuchaczów. Major nawet nie mógł wątpić o jego autentyczności; lecz pozostawała jeszcze historja samego Ayrtona, przedstawiająca może jeszcze większy i istotniejszy interes. Istotnie, Grant, jak wiadomo z dokumentu, wyszedł żywy z rozbicia wraz z dwoma majtkami, tak samo jak Ayrton. Z losu więc jednego słusznie wnosić było można o losie drugiego; dlatego też proszono Ayrtona, aby opowiedział swe wypadki. Historja jego była prosta i krótka. Dostawszy się w niewolę jednego z pokoleń krajowców, uprowadzony był do prowincyj środkowych, przez które przepływa Darling, to jest o czterysta mil na północ od trzydziestego siódmego równoleżnika. Tam żył w nędzy, bo i pokolenie samo bardzo było biedne, ale źle się z nim nie obchodzono. Przeszły dwa lata w tej przykrej niewoli; nie tracił jednak nadziei odzyskania wolności. Szukał sposobności do ucieczki, choć wiedział, że ta na większe jeszcze narazi go niebezpieczeństwa. Nocą w październiku 1864 r. omylił czujność dzikich i znikł w głębi niezmiernych lasów. Przez miesiąc cały żył korzonkami, paprociami jadalnemi, gumą mimoz; błąkał się po tej ogromnej samotni, kierując swe kroki we dnie słońcem, a w nocy gwiazdami, nieraz do ostatniej przywiedziony rozpaczy. Przebywał tak rozległe błota, góry i całą tę część niezamieszkanego lądu, którą tylko rzadcy podróżnicy przebiegali w śmiałych swych wycieczkach. Nareszcie, umierając prawie z wyczerpania, dowlókł się do osady gościnnego Paddy O'Moore'a, gdzie za swą pracę znalazł byt wygodny. — Jeżeli Ayrton zadowolony jest ze mnie — rzekł kolonista irlandzki po skończeniu opowiadania — to i ja chwalić go tylko mogę. Jest to człowiek przemyślny, śmiały i dobry, a przytem robotnik wyborny i, dopóki tylko zechce, dom Paddy O'Moore'a będzie jego domem. Ayrton podziękował Irlandczykowi szorstkim gestem i czekał na nowe pytania. Czuł wprawdzie, że zaspokoił już naturalną ciekawość podróżnych; o wszystko już wypytywano go po sto razy. Glenarvan miał przeto przystąpić do przedstawienia nowego planu poszukiwań, w którym chciał skorzystać ze spotkania Ayrtona i objaśnień przez niego udzielonych, gdy major, zwracając się do majtka, rzekł: — Więc byłeś kwatermistrzem na pokładzie Britannji? — Tak — bez wahania odrzekł Ayrton. Domyślając się jednak, że może jakie uczucie nieufności dyktuje majorowi to zapytanie, dodał: — A nawet mam mój kontrakt. Wyszedł zaraz z sali wspólnej, aby przynieść ten dowód urzędowy. Krótka była jego nieobecność, ale Paddy O'Moore miał czas powiedzieć te słowa: — Milordzie, mam Ayrtona za uczciwego człowieka; od dwu miesięcy, jak jest u mnie, nic mu nie mam do zarzucenia. Znałem już historję jego rozbicia się i niewoli. Jest to człowiek prawy i zasługuje na wasze zaufanie. Glenarvan miał odpowiedzieć, że nigdy nie wątpił o dobrej wierze Ayrtona, gdy tenże wszedł i pokazał swe papiery. Akt podpisany był przez armatorów okrętu Britannia i przez kapitana Granta, którego rękę Marja poznała. Kontrakt stwierdzał że: "Tomasz Ayrton, majtek pierwszej klasy, ugodzony jest jako kwatermistrz na pokład trzymasztowego okrętu Britannia z Glasgowa". Wszelka przeto wątpliwość co do tożsamości osoby Ayrtona ustała, boż trudno było przypuścić, aby papiery te, nie należące do niego, mogły się w jego ręku znajdować. — Teraz — rzekł Glenarvan — naradźmy się, co nam czynić dalej wypada. Twoje szczególniej zdanie, Ayrtonie, będzie dla nas bardzo szacowne i proszę cię o nie. Ayrton namyślał się przez chwilę, a nareszcie rzekł. — Dziękuję ci, milordzie, za zaufanie, jakie we mnie pokładasz, i mam nadzieję, że godnie mu odpowiem. Znam trochę ten kraj, obyczaje krajowców i jeśli mogę wam być użyteczny... — Bezwątpienia — odparł Glenarvan. — Tak samo, jak wy — mówił dalej Ayrton — przekonany jestem, że kapitan Grant i dwaj jego majtkowie ocaleli, ale ponieważ nie dostali się do posiadłości angielskich i dotąd nie powrócili, więc ani wątpić, że temu samemu co i ja ulegli losowi, to jest popadli w niewolę jakiego dzikiego pokolenia. — Popierasz, Ayrtonie, moje zdanie i moje wywody — rzekł Paganel — rozbitkowie są niezawodnie u dzikich w niewoli, tak jak się tego obawiali, lecz czyż mamy sądzić, że tak samo jak ty uprowadzeni byli w kierunku północnym od trzydziestego siódmego stopnia? — Tak się zdaje, panie — odrzekł Ayrton — pokolenia nieprzyjazne nigdy nie przebywają w bliskości okręgów podległych Anglikom. — Otóż, toby utrudniało nasze poszukiwania — rzekł Glenarvan z niezadowoleniem. — Jakże tu trafić na ślad niewolników w głębi kraju tak rozległego? Uwagę tę przyjęto milczeniem. Lady Helena zwracała do wszystkich wzrok pytający, nie otrzymując odpowiedzi. Paganel nawet, wbrew zwyczajowi swemu, pozostał niemy; utracił zwykłą swą bystrość, John Mangles wielkiemi krokami chodził po sali, jakgdyby znajdował się zakłopotany na pokładzie swego okrętu. — A ty, panie Ayrton — rzekła wreszcie lady Helena — cóżbyś uczynił? — Pani — żywo odpowiedział Ayrton — wsiadłbym co prędzej na pokład Duncana i popłynąłbym do miejsca, w którem rozbił się okręt kapitana Granta. Tam poradziłbym się okoliczności a może i wskazówek, jakieby przypadek mógł nastręczyć. — Dobrze — rzekł Glenarvan — ale trzeba najpierw naprawić Duncana. — Ach! więc wasz statek jest uszkodzony? — spytał Ayrton. — Tak jest — odpowiedział John Mangles. — Czy uszkodzenia są poważne? — Nie, lecz zawsze wymagają narzędzi, jakich nie posiadamy na pokładzie. Jedna śmiga naszej śruby skrzywiła się i nie może być naprawiona, chyba w Melbourne. — A czy nie możecie płynąć tylko pod żaglami? — spytał znowu kwatermistrz. — I owszem, możemy, ale jeśli wiatry będą przeciwne, to dużo czasu będziemy potrzebowali na dostanie się do Twofoldbay, i w każdym razie powrócić trzeba będzie do Melbourne. — A więc, niech płynie do Melbourne — zawołał Paganel — a my bez niego idźmy do Twofoldbay. — A to jak? — Przebywając Australję, tak jak przeszliśmy Amerykę, ciągle trzymając się trzydziestego siódmego równoleżnika. — Lecz z Duncanem co się stanie? — pytał Ayrton z pewnym naciskiem. — Duncan połączy się z nami, lub my się z nim połączymy, stosownie do okoliczności. Jeśli w podróży naszej znajdziemy kapitana Granta, to razem z nim powrócimy do Melbourne. Jeśli przeciwnie poszukiwania nasze posuniemy aż do brzegu, to Duncan nas tam spotka. Kto ma co do zarzucenia temu planowi? Może ty, majorze? — Bynajmniej — odrzekł Mac Nabbs — jeśli tylko przebycie Australji jest możliwe. — Do tego stopnia możliwe — odpowiedział Paganel — że chcę proponować lady Helenie i miss Grant, aby nam towarzyszyły. — Czy mówisz serjo, Paganelu? — spytał Glenarvan. — Najzupełniej serjo, kochany lordzie; to nie dalej niż trzysta pięćdziesiąt mil (około 200 lieues), a licząc po dwanaście mil na dzień, miesiąca zaledwie na to potrzeba; tyle też czasu zajmie naprawa Duncana. Ach, gdyby szło o przebycie lądu australijskiego pod niższym stopniem szerokości; gdyby go wypadło przerzynać przez największą jego szerokość, przchodzić przez te ogromne pustynie, gdzie brak wody i upały są tak męczące, dokonać, słowem, tego, czego nie próbowali dotąd najodważniejsi podróżnicy, to byłoby co innego! Ale trzydziesty siódmy równoleżnik przerzyna prowincję Wiktorja, kraj jakby angielski, posiadający drogi, koleje żelazne, i przeważnie zaludniony. Jest to podróż, którą można odbywać w karecie, gdy się komu spodoba, lub na wózku — co byłoby jeszcze wygodniej. To jakby przejażdżka z Londynu do Edynburga i nic więcej! — Ależ możemy spotkać dzikie zwierzęta — rzekł Glenarvan. — W Australji niema dzikich zwierząt. — A dzicy ludzie? — Niema dzikich ludzi pod tą szerokością a w każdym razie nie są oni tak okrutni, jak w Nowej Zelandji. — A skazani na wygnanie zbrodniarze? — Niema ich w południowych prowincjach Australji, lecz tylko w osadach wschodnich. Prowincja Wiktorja nietylko że ich nie przyjęła, ale jeszcze wydała prawo, zabraniające przebywania na swem terytorjum oswobodzonym kryminalistom innych prowincyj. Rząd tej prowincji w tym nawet jeszcze roku zagroził kompanji półwyspu, że jej cofnie wsparcie, jeśli jej okręty zawijać będą po węgiel do portów zachodnich, gdzie przyjmowani są osiedleńcy z osad karnych. Jakto, pan nie wie o tem? Pan, Anglik? — Naprzód nie jestem Anglikiem — odparł Glenarvan. — Prawda to najzupełniejsza, co powiedział pan Paganel — odezwał się Paddy O'Moore. — Nietylko prowincja Wiktorja, ale i Australja Południowa, Queensland, Tasmanja nawet wypędzają przestępców ze swych terytorjów. Od czasu, jak mieszkam w mojej posiadłości, nietylko że nie widziałem deportowanego, ale i nie słyszałenm o żadnym. — A ja nigdzie takiego nie spotkałem — dodał Ayrton. — Widzicie więc, moi przyjaciele — mówił Jakób Paganel — że jest tu bardzo mało dzikich ludzi, a zwierząt i kryminalistów niema wcale. Niewiele istnieje krajów w Europie, o którychby to samo powiedzieć było można! No cóż, zgoda? — Jak sądzisz, Heleno? — spytał Glenarvan. — Myślę tak, jak i wszyscy, kochany Edwardzie — odpowiedziała lady Helena, zwracając się do swych towarzyszów — w drogę, w drogę!